The Five Loves of Jean Brodie
by dhawthorne
Summary: Written for the 5trueloves challenge on LJ. Jean Brodie/Hugh Carruthers, Jean Brodie/Teddy Lloyd, Jean Brodie/Gordon Lowther, Jean Brodie/Aidan Stanley, Jean Brodie/Sandy Stranger. Very slight femslash.
1. One and Only

One and Only

* * *

Disclaimer: Based on the book "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie". Written for the 5trueloves LJ community, for the prompt "heart".

* * *

Hugh was her one and only love – he had held her heart for so long, and she held his, despite the fact that she was six years older than he. They would 'drink water and walk slow,' Hugh had told her when he proposed to her, and she had accepted.

When she lay in his arms at night, she felt his heart beat underneath her palm in time with hers. They were joined, connected, and utterly in love. He would hold her heart for ever, and she would hold his. When his heart ceased to beat, hers would too.


	2. One Night

One Night

* * *

Disclaimer: Based on the book "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie". Written for the 5trueloves LJ community, for the prompt "fate/destiny".

* * *

She always knew that he was her fate, her destiny – had known it from the first time she had seen him seven years ago when she began working at Marcia Blaine. He had captured her heart then with a single glance from his piercing eyes.

But, unfortunately, it was their fate that they should always be apart – he was married, and Catholic – and it was not right for them to be together. So it was their fate to love each other from afar.

It was their fate to be lovers – and one night, just for one night, they were. One night, one glorious, perfect night, when their fate was fulfilled. And during that one night, everything was right with the world.


	3. Happy Birthday

Happy Birthday

* * *

Disclaimer: Based on the book "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie". Written for the 5trueloves LJ community, for the prompt "surprise!".

* * *

It surprised him that she wanted him – she, who could have any man she wanted, wanted him. That beautiful, fairy-like creature with hair like spun gold, bright blue eyes like sapphires, smooth, creamy skin like porcelain, wanted him, an ordinary singing teacher. He never knew what attracted her to him, but he was grateful for it all the same, for he loved her. All he could do was try to show her a bit of his love for her.

It was her birthday, June twenty-first, and he had arranged a small surprise celebration for her, just for the two of them. First they would go out in his boat, next, he would cook for her, and finally he would sing for her.

Everything went perfectly – she was utterly surprised by his little celebration for her, and thanked him many times. It was a perfect day for her birthday, in Gordon's opinion: bright, sunny, and with a cloudless blue sky. He made sure that they enjoyed the day – he served her birthday supper outside, on the verandah – and then sang to her as he served the dessert, a rich chocolate torte.

Afterwards, when the dessert was finished and he had brought the dishes in to the kitchen for the maid to take care of in the morning, he rejoined Jean on the verandah. She took a blanket from the back of a bench on the verandah and then took his hand, leading him out onto his wide lawn. Spreading the blanket out onto the grass, she kicked off her shoes and sat down on the blanket. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Join me, Gordon, please," she asked, stretching her hand up to him. He obliged her, discarding his shoes as well and sat down beside her. She lay back on the blanket, and he lay back with her, wrapping his arm around her as she leaned against his broad chest.

As they looked up at the night sky, a shooting star arched across the heavens.

"Make a wish, my dearest," Gordon whispered in her ear, and she turned to him, sprawling on top of him as she kissed him. He kissed her back, his tongue slipping into her open mouth and duelling with hers. She moaned lowly into his mouth as he grew hard against her abdomen, and she shifted so that one leg lay between his. His hands gripped the skirts of her dress and pulled them up to her waist as her nimble fingers made short work of his belt and trouser buttons, and she rolled off him for only a moment to allow him to lift his hips so that she could pull off his trousers. He slipped his hands underneath her skirts and pulled down her knickers, and she lay back on top of him, one leg on either side of his hips, straddling him, and he gripped her hips tightly as she lowered herself on top of him.

"Oh, Gordon!" she cried as he filled her, and her head fell back in her ecstasy. He watched her, his desire for this fairy-like creature growing with each second that passed. Without any 

warning, he rolled her onto her back, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he drove into her.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," he said her name like a mantra. "Jean, Jean, Jean..."

She came spectacularly, her body tensing, then growing limp with the force of her passion. As she came, he let himself go, collapsing on top of her as he climaxed.

He rolled over so that he would not crush her, and as he rolled, he grabbed an edge of the blanket to wrap around them, protecting them from the chill night air. She fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from their love-making, and he watched her sleep, even more beautiful asleep than awake. When he finally regained enough energy to move, he slid out of her embrace and wrapped the blanket fully around her before lifting her and carrying her into the house, to his bedroom. He laid her out on the bed, unwrapping the blanket and slipping her under the covers. She woke up briefly and smiled at him tiredly.

"Thank you, Gordon," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked her.

"For loving me," she said.

He chuckled. "As though anyone could help loving you," he said, amused. "Least of all me."

She smiled at him once more before yawning.

"Sleep, now, my dearest," he told her. "And happy birthday."


	4. Falling

Falling

* * *

Disclaimer: Based on the book "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie". Written for the 5trueloves LJ community, for the prompt "autumn leaves".

* * *

Autumn leaves fell in Jean's golden, shining hair as she sat underneath the large oak tree in the Stanley's yard, comfortably ensconced in the arms of Aidan Stanley, Rose's father. His large, yet gentle, hands picked the red leaf out of her locks and handed it to her.

"Quite beautiful, don't you think, Aidan?" she asked him, holding the leaf up to the light.

He ignored her question, letting one hand move from where it rested against her hip up to her breast, the other hand slipped between her legs. He kissed her neck as her head dropped back and her back arched. She let the leaf fall to the ground and brought her hands back to his neck, holding his head against her breast.

His lips left her skin, and she moaned in longing, until he was suddenly in front of her, pulling her up, leading her over to a pile of leaves. She flung her dress and slip over her head, kicking her shoes off as well, as Aidan unbuckled his belt and let his trousers and boxers drop to the ground. She laid herself down in the pile of leaves, laughing as he struggled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Come here, Aidan," she crooned, and he obeyed, kneeling at her feet in the crunchy pile of leaves. She unbuttoned the shirt for him, her fingers tracing the contours of his chest as she did, and she pulled him down on top of her.

He kissed her breasts, her stomach, delving ever lower as she moaned and writhed beneath him. Finally, he could stand no more, and he entered her, gasping. She gripped his shoulders as he pumped into her, moaning as she came. He reached his climax shortly afterward, collapsing on top of her.

Afterwards, they lay naked in the leaf pile, watching the autumn leaves fall.


	5. Godliness

Godliness

* * *

Disclaimer: Based on the book "The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie". Written for the 5trueloves LJ community, for the prompt "hypocrisy".

* * *

"I am his Muse," said Miss Brodie. "But I have renounced his love in order to dedicate my prime to the young girls in my care. I am his Muse but Rose shall take my place." _She thinks she is Providence, _thought Sandy, _she thinks she is the God of Calvin, she sees the beginning and the end._ (The Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, page 129)

Sandy Stranger loved Jean Brodie – loved her passionately, but also hated her. She loved Jean Brodie like some people love God – loving fully yet resenting loving at the same time. Jean Brodie was a god-like figure to Sandy Stranger – she had dominated her life ever since childhood.

Miss Brodie would stroke Sandy's hair, whisper secrets in her ear, confide in her... And Sandy fell in love with her, though she was untouchable and unreachable, despite the confidences Miss Brodie bestowed on her.

Later in her life, after she betrayed Miss Brodie, she would try to find comfort in the Church, as a nun, but she never loved God as much as she had loved Miss Brodie. And God was never as Godly as Miss Brodie had been.


End file.
